Betrayal in YJ
by Pakster123
Summary: What if Artemis was the mole?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YJ~**

_What if Artemis was the mole…but not the way you might think? _

Artemis decided to skip school for the day and went to Mount Justice. The cave was vacant for everyone was on vacation. She walked slowly and dialed a few numbers on the Justice video calling screen. Sportsmaster appeared on the screen and gave his usual grin.

-"Artemis, what a surprise! I thought I would never get to see you again," he smirked.

-"What do you want from me? You told Aqualad that there was an inside source. You do anything to them…I swear…" said Artemis.

-"Ah, my daughter. I taught you how to be an assassin not a swearer. I'm rather disappointed," he replied.

-"You took my mom's legs, my life and broke our family. I am not letting you ruin my new family," Artemis screamed.

-"Your new family, huh? If you want to continue to go on picnics with your new family, I suggest you do what I say," Sportsmaster said.

-"What's your game?" demanded Artemis. Sportsmaster displayed pictures of Wally, Connor, Megan and Kaldur's body blueprints. Artemis gasped, "You wouldn't….you can't…"

-"I can and I will unless you do what I say," Sportsmaster threatened.

_2 hours after the conversation…_

Artemis walked to Wally's collection of souvenirs and took Chesire's mask. She took off her green uniform and replaced it with a black short kimino. She then cleaned a sword and gave one final look at her arrows…..

Wally happened to have a half-day at school and zoomed his way to Mount Justice. As soon as he arrived, an arrow whizzed by his ear. It was one of Artemis' arrows and it contained a note tied to it. It read:

_Looks like I will be gone for a long time. Keep the team safe Baywatch. _

_ From, Arty_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN YJ~**

Wally looked at the note with disbelief and screamed out her name. However, only the air responded to his cries. Wally telepathically called Megan and Megan connected the rest of the team.

-"KF, chill. I can't hear anything. Tell me straight," Robin demanded.

-"Dick…..*sniffle*..Artemis left a note…a confusing note," Wally explained.

-"What did it say? Tell me KF or else I can't…we can't help you," Robin yelled.

-"Wally, what's wrong? Did something happen to her?" asked Megan.

Wally let out a few more yells and fists before telling the note's content.

-"She told me that she would be gone for a long time and to…take care of you guys for her..What the hell does that mean? Please tell me she's okay" KF beseeched.

-"Miss Martian track her," ordered Kaldur.

-"Thought you would never ask," replied Megan. "KF, I'm sorry. I can't track her."

-"Why not? Do better and find her whatever it takes!" KF yelled.

-"Don't talk to McGann like that. We're all coming to the cave so calm down," Superboy growled.

_4 hours later…._

By the time the rest of the team arrived, Wally was on his knees. Megan rested her hand on his shoulder to console him. However, this time, all that KF wanted was Artemis.

Kaldur ordered the rest of the team to search the cave. Megan searched the rooms, Connor searched the labs, and Robin searched the souvenir room. Robin was about to surpass the room until he noticed that…._the mask was missing and Artemis' arrows were broken._

Robin ran to the main room to report to Kaldur of what he found. "I'm afraid the Shadows are back and might have gotten Artemis," Robin informed the team. "They're dead. I will make sure they pay," roared KF.

"I do not think that is so…perhaps…Artemis..is the mole," Kaldur hesitantly said. Everyone else turned to face him with astonishment.

-"Aqualad, I know the mole thing has been getting to you, but Artemis…can't possibly be the mole. I mean you said yourself that you were convinced she wasn't the mole," said Robin.

-Aqualad replied calmly, "Then, how do you explain the disappearance of the mask and her broken arrows? Last time, she said Chesire got away and claimed she couldn't see her face. However, there was enough light and she could've seen her face. Why do you think she lied that time?"

KF immediately threw himself on top of Aqualad and threw speed punches at his face. Robin and Connor had to hold him back as Kaldur wiped off the blood on his lip.

- "She is not the mole," KF yelled. Just then, Batman entered the cave and was disappointed by the rash actions of the team.

- "What is going on," Batman demanded.

- "Artemis has disappeared and her arrows were found broken. Not to mention, Chesire's mask was gone," reported Robin.

- "I guess I have to tell then…..the truth cannot be hidden forever," Batman said sadly.

KF grabbed Batman's collar and glared with great intensity. "Tell me everything right now," yelled KF.

-"Let go, first. Artemis' father is….Sportsmaster. However, her relations have nothing to do with her loyalty to this team," Batman explained.

KF let go of Batman slowly and collapsed on the ground. Kaldur stared blankly at the ground in disbelief. Megan cried in Superboy's arms and Superboy himself seemed surprised. Last but not least, Robin was distraught.

Robin remembered when he told her to get traught or dead. _She lived under a monster….no wonder why she would've been distraught…._

Suddenly, smoke filled the room and Batman went to defensive mode. Kaldur blasted water to blow away the smoke. Within the smoke, a woman came out of the shadows with a sword in hand.

She charged at Batman with full force. As she threw a punch, Batman caught her fist. She then rolled over his back and kicked a stress point that made him paralyzed for temporarily. Just then, Robin threw a disc at the mysterious attacker and she dodged it. She threw in another smoke bomb and gagged him from behind. Megan camouflaged but before she knew it, 5 daggers pinned her to the wall with a net covering her eyes. KF ran with full speed and pushed her down.

Connor jumped and tried to squash her with his super strength but she grabbed his foot and pushed him down.

KF, as angry as he was, ran and successfully took off her mask before he slipped into one of her traps. He fell on the floor unconscious along with all the others. The final thing he saw was…..Artemis' beautiful face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN YJ~**

-"KF, wake up," Megan implored. KF opened his eyes to see Megan in front of him…not Artemis.

-"Batman, she was wearing Chesire's mask but I don't think it was Chesire," Robin said.

-"Were you able to see anything else?" asked Batman.

-"Forgive me Wally, however, her hair…was similar to Artemis' hair color and her fighting style was strangely related to our combat strategies. This is no coincidence," Kaldur concluded.

-"You're wrong! Artemis would never betray us. On top of that, she doesn't even know how to use a sword or daggers," KF yelled.

-"That is true," Connor replied logically. "Even if it was her….she wasn't as evil as she could've been. Seeing that her aim at pinning me was perfect, she could have killed me on the spot," Megan said.

-"From the way she knew my weak point, she could have overpowered me as well as all of you," Batman said. "It looks like we need to track down the Shadows and find out what is going on she took something….something big."

** The Shadows Hideout**

-"Here is Bruce's USB. Now, release them or else….." declared Artemis.

-"See? You must truly be my daughter, seeing how you make threats and all," chuckled Sportsmaster.

-"I did what you want, Sportsmaster. What more do you want from me?" asked Artemis.

-"Why don't you call me Dad? You should show some respect to the person who has your friends and your boyfriend's life on the line," Sportsmaster said.

-Artemis subsided in fear of what Sportsmaster would do next. She kneeled down and begged for his mercy. "Please, don't hurt my friends," Artemis begged.

-"That's more like my Arty!" Sportsmaster laughed.

-"Now, I want you to tell me all of their weaknesses, one by one so I can destroy them," Sportsmaster commanded.

-"Ha! What if I won't?" retorted Artemis. "Are you going to break my legs too?"

_30 minutes later….._

_Artemis screamed in pain as he hung her wrists tied to the ceiling. Artemis tried to kick with her legs but Sportsmaster pressed the remote and electrocuted her. For hours, she was interrogated, yet she wouldn't say a word._

**Back at Mount Justice**

Robin needed to track the shadows but saw a video clip was in one of the files. He played it and after watching it, he clenched his fists and the corners of his mask reached his forehead. "Guys, you might, no, I mean you will want to watch this and now."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN YJ~**

-"Apparently, Artemis must have recorded her conversation with Sportsmaster," Kaldur said.

-"Those jerks are gonna get it!" swore Robin as his grabbed his knuckles.

-"They're all dead every single one of them if it is the last thing I do," KF growled.

-"I can't believe she sacrificed herself for us. Does this mean we have cobra venom inside of us that can be released with a push of a button," cried Megan. Superboy held her tenderly and he too was angry by the evilness of Sportsmaster.

-"Robin, can you track where the call came from?" asked Kaldur.

-"Hello Meagan, now we know their secret hideout!" said Miss Martian.

_Meanwhile, at the Shadows' secret hideout…..Artemis is still being tortured until…._

-"I see you keep loyalty to your team. Bitch…that team is holding you back," said Sportsmaster.

-"We are one for all…and…" Artemis was suddenly cut short by KF," and all for one."

KF ran as fast as he can to catch Artemis once Robin's boomerang cut the ropes that kept her captive.

-"Wally…why are you here?" asked Artemis dumbfoundedly.

-"Hey Beautiful, sorry for having you wait," said KF. Artemis slowly blacked out after suffering electrocution.

-"Miss Martian, get the remote," ordered Kaldur telepathically.

-"Hello Meagan, everything is over when we destroy it," exclaimed Megan. She used her power to grab the remote from Sportsmaster's hands and crushed it.

Robin then tackled Sportsmaster from the top and performed combat 9 with Kaldur. As Sportsmaster tried to hit Robin, Robin jumped up and Kaldur sprinted with dagger in hand and wounded him. Sportsmaster covered his wound and ran as fast as he could from the scene.

-"Everybody alright?" asked Kaldur. He looked to see Artemis in her electrocuted state with bruises and blood trickling down her body. He bowed his head with guilt.

Meagan cried and shook Artemis with all her might to wake her up.

Superboy watched with pain in his eyes. Robin held her hand remembering the time when she checked if he was alright. KF held her face to his chest and gave out the loudest cry he could.

-"You're choking me Baywatch," Artemis moaned. KF's eyes dried up and he kissed her what seemed like 10,000 times. Though very weak, Artemis gave a pound on KF's shoulder.

-"You are so going to get it after I get better," Artemis promised. "Well, it would be worth it," said Wally with a smile.

_Artemis was hospitalized and was patched up. Wally held her hand as Black Canary stitched up all of her wounds. Artemis screamed from the infection and the alcohol stung. While Artemis was resting, Kaldur talked to her privately._

-"Sorry to interrupt your rest. However, I must ask, why did you choose us over your father?" asked Kaldur.

-Artemis smiled. "Isn't it obvious? He was one heck of an abusive dad and he is the one who broke my mother's legs permanently. Of course I would choose you guys over my badass dad," she replied.

Kaldur's eyebrows went up and he felt sorrow for the girl he had suspected and who sacrificed so much for the team.

-"Artemis…..to be honest, I suspected you as the mole and thought you truly betrayed us. For that, I apologize," Kaldur said with true sincerity.

-"I was the mole….though…..and I did betray you guys," Artemis replied.

Robin made his entrance, angry for Artemis trying to pretend to be tough.

"Don't lie! We all know that Sportsmaster forced you to do what he wanted in order to save us!" yelled Robin. "This whole time I was selfish and I…couldn't help you like you helped me in the past."

-"Geezz no need to be emotional, Dick," Artemis said. Robin was shocked that she figured out his identity.

-Artemis chucked and explained, "I was trained by my dad to be an assassin! Did you really think I wouldn't know that you were the weirdo who took a picture with me?" Robin laughed.

-"Good to have you back," said Robin.

Meagan entered with Superboy and announced, "Who wants yummy, flavorsome reunited cookies?''

KF ran in and took a cookie from the plate. Instead of eating it, he offered it to Artemis.

-"You're giving me a cookie? What a change Kid Pig!" laughed Artemis.

-"We're always by your side Arty," said Wally.

-"That's it! That's what was wrong!" exclaimed Superboy. Everyone stared at him confused.

"Didn't you guys notice anything weird? Sportsmaster was by himself! Where did his allies or crew go while we were fighting him?" asked Superboy.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room went south and everyone felt tense. Artemis tried to get out of bed but KF held her.

-"Let go, I have to find him and the others. I should've known! My dad isn't that stupid to go solo," Artemis groaned.

-"Stay here, we will go. I'm sure he wouldn't have told you anything else after the way he tortured you," said Robin logically.

-"Rest, my little Arty. You can't leave this room and get hurt again," KF implored.

-"We'll take care of them and you can have cookies with milk!" Meagan said joyously.

The Young Justice left the room with Artemis remaining. Artemis stared at the security camera and disconnected it. She then took off her blonde hair to reveal a lustrous black hair and took off her mask to reveal…..Chesire!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN YJ~**

Artemis or should I say Chesire dragged herself out the room but once there were no security cameras, she walked straight up healthy and without any pain.

-"It's hard to pretend that you're hurt when you're not," Chesire complained. Suddenly she heard two voices talking. In defensive mode she hid behind one of the naturally carved pillars of the cave and listened to the conversation.

-"Green Arrow, something is suspicious," Batman said.

-"I've felt something was wrong as well," replied Green Arrow.

-"I've listened to the kids' conversation and heard that Sportsmaster was alone while he was interrogating Artemis…." said Batman.

-"He is not someone who would be unguarded by his allies or his teammates," said Batman.

-"Perhaps…..then….he was a fake?" asked Green Arrow.

Chesire knew that Batman and Green Arrow were suspecting her and the Shadows movement. She had to act fast. She called the Shadows through her communicator and said, "it's now or never."

Chesire walked into the kitchen and downloaded the cave's blueprints. While she downloaded the blueprints, she heard once again footsteps entering the kitchen. She stealthily hid in the vent and was prepared to fight if she was found.

_Back in Sportsmaster's Real Hideout …_

-The real Artemis held her stomach from the dagger that was thrust by Aqualad. She managed to bandage her stomach and stop from it infecting.

-"It was difficult pretending to be me, wasn't it?'' asked Sportsmaster.

-"It was a pleasure," Artemis smiled.

-"I knew torture wouldn't work. As always, hypnosis does the trick. Now tell me all the secret entrances there are in the cave," demanded Sportsmaster. The Injustice League were right behind him along with Lord of Chaos and other villains who sought revenge.

Just when the hypnosis was about the wear off, Joker released some laughing gas to gain control. Ivy held her with her precious plants. Artemis struggled and reluctantly told them everything they would ever need to know…

_At the scene…_

_The Young Justice team arrived at the scene where they last fought Sportsmaster….and discovered…_

-"KF search the perimeter for any clues. We need to find out why Sportsmaster was alone," ordered Kaldur. KF sped through the room and collected a blood sample he found.

-"Robin, do a DNA analysis on the blood. He could've been a fake," said Kaldur.

-"You mean _she_ was the fake. "Sportmaster's" blood matches with a female and I think after 200 more matches we can find the right one. This will take a few minutes," said Robin.

-"Miss Martian, can you track memories by touching blood or is it just the mind?" asked Kaldur.

-"Hello Meagan! Of course I can track back time by touching evidence!" replied Meagan. She touched the sample KF found and concentrated deeply. She saw….Sportsmaster swinging a pendulum in front of….Artemis back and forth. She then saw Artemis…..putting on Sportsmaster's mask!

At the same time, Meagan and Robin said, "IT'S ARTEMIS!"

-"McGann….what are you talking about?" asked Superboy. "Dude, so you're saying Sportsmaster is Artemis? Does that even make sense?" asked KF.

-"The blood that KF found matches Artemis' DNA by 100%" replied Robin.

-"I saw Artemis putting on Sportsmaster's mask," said Meagan.

-"Then that means…." Kaldur started and together everyone said, "THE CAVE!"

_At the Cave…._

Chesire finished downloading the blueprints and sent it to Sportsmaster. Right when she was about to return without being noticed, someone grabbed her shoulder.

Batman glared at her and said, "Chesire, long time no see.'' Chesire immediately took out her daggers and threw them at him. He dodged each one and kicked beneath her legs but as swift as she was, she jumped up. "You are very low on the entertainment value, Batman," she said. Just then, the alarm sounded and he was surrounded by the Injustice Society. Green Arrow had left to patrol Star City with Black Canary and the rest were on different missions.

-''What's the matter? Feeling weak without your friends and sidekicks?" retorted Chesire.

The others held Batman captive as Joker took out his pistol and pointed it at him. "Good night Batman. Oh yea, bats don't sleep at night…hehehe…well this pistol can change that," Joker laughed hysterically. Batman bowed his head in defeat.

As soon as the others arrived, the cave was empty until joker venom filled the room. The whole Justice League were appalled by the ambush. Flash tried to run to open a window but the Injustice Society planned that out. Black Canary screamed to try to clear the fog and Giovaldi recited a spell to make a force field. However, Lord of Chaos dug his magical claws into the force field and broke it. Soon enough, the whole Justice League was on the verge of hallucinating but Chesire told Joker to stop. "It is much more fun to torture them than to just knock them out. Besides, they're useless now." Voltann created a cage for the entire Justice League with the help of the Lord of Chaos, no one could go out.

-"You will be defeated," said Batman, "and I will make sure of it."

-"Do you think your little sidekicks can defeat us?" asked Joker.

-"They did last time," said Flash. Joker made the ugliest facial expression anyone could witness.

Batman managed to send a message to the team by hiding a walkie talkie in his cape. He pressed the alert button, sending signals to the Young Justice that they have been captured. The last thing he expected to see was….Artemis.

-"Nice catch, Joker. Not to mention, good job sneaking in here," said Artemis. Artemis went up to Batman and gave him a look, not an evil look, but something about her eyes gave a message. Man-hunter managed to listen to the thoughts in her head. He heard: _I will find a way to get you guys out of here or at least let the Young Justice get in through security. For now, please, go along with my act._

-Man-hunter immediately said, "How can you do this to us?"

-Green Arrow got the message and also started to over react," I trained you to do good! I thought you didn't want to follow your father's footsteps."

-"Well, I'm not like Lord of Chao's cat that if I fall he falls. Nor am I weak like Ivy if her plants are harmed. You think I am like Count Virdago who gets weak when he's distracted? I don't think so," Artemis said a little too loudly.

-"Stop, I know you wish to destroy them like us, but no need to go overboard," said Chesire. "Little sis you did grow up well."

Man-hunter telepathically took the cat of Lord of Chao's hands and Batman threw a bat-arng at it and it collapsed to the ground. Lord of Chaos started to fade away as the cat was injured.

While Count Virdago was looking at the scenario shocked, he didn't see Black Canary's scream coming nor Green Arrow's freezing arrow. Voltann released them out of shock when he saw what was going on. Once out of the prison, the Justice League took them down one by one.

By the time the Young Justice came in, all were hand-cuffed or gone. Kaldur charged at Artemis and grabbed her with his water whips. She struggled and KF just watched sadly.

-"Enough. If it wasn't for Artemis, we wouldn't have gotten out," said Batman. Kaldur released her.

KF ran to Artemis and hugged her. "Are you really you? Are you really back?" asked KF. "This is the real, and legit me," laughed Arty.

Everyone went to the kitchen to hear Artemis' story. Artemis explained, "…I wasn't the one who was tortured, Chesire pretended like she was me and I pretended to be Sportsmaster. The plan was to get Chesire into the building so she could unlock all security systems. He did torture me, but when it didn't work he decided to hypnotize me and control me with cobra venom. The problem was…..I was immune to it. However, I needed to get his trust or else he would have mutated you guys by now. So here I am. I'm so sorry, I lied to you guys about my identity and betrayed you guys."

KF held her in bridle style and said, "It's ok baby." Artemis blushed and they kissed passionately for what seemed like one hour. Kaldur smiled, Robin laughed his butt off, Meagan and Connor kissed each other too.

They lived happily ever after…The End…Isn't that cliché much? Yes it is, Arty and now the story is over let's get going.


End file.
